MLP:FIM lost episode: dash is a sick person to be
Esto es muy duro. Nunca puedo conseguir las imágenes inquietantes de mi cabeza. Parece ridículo lo que se diga pero si esto no fue escrita por mí, no lo creas. Pasó hace 4 años (ahora tengo 17). Era fan de MLP, como un niño he visto todos los episodios en cubo, era de una taza con la imagen de camisas. Sabía que un amigo que tenía un conocido que era del personal de concentrador y preguntó si había alguna posibilidad de que iba a pasar todos los episodios de MLP: FIM, pero dijo que es muy difícil debido a la gestión de los canales es muy estricta y no distribuir cualquier video externo fuera del canal, son sólo para ser transmitidos por televisión. Luego me ha decepcionado y le dije que si les paga sería ser posible y dijo que iba a pedir lo que llamaron el cubo. Tenía aproximadamente 2 semanas y preguntó si había alguna novedad, y le dije que sí, pero sólo ofrece una gran suma de dinero. Estaban preguntando algo indignante. Estaban preguntando aproximadamente $ 8.000 por cada episodio. Pero yo quería así mucho tener todos los episodios de mi familia me ayudó para eso. Ahora para pasar 6 o 7 meses tuvimos esa cantidad de dinero para mi familia llevaron, sí, seguro que muchos dirán "Cómo es posible que su familia reciba a reembolsar la cantidad enorme de dinero" Bueno, mi fanatismo era tan grande que funcionarios querían episodios de los dibujos animados. Que mi amigo me dijo que hiciera una transferencia bancaria para enviar dinero a los Estados Unidos Entonces mis padres enviadas. Después de todo esto. Paquete pasar unas 3 semanas. Finalmente llegó el correo de rama a mi área. Fui a retirar a mis padres felices. Yo estaba muy emocionado. Cuando llegué a casa abrí el paquete, era una caja de cartón de tamaño mediano. Quitamos las correas hasta que abrí la caja, tenía varias cintas VHS, había cerca de 15 en toda EP. MLP:FIM dijo. 1 a 3 se supone que significa que cada cassette tiene 3 episodios. Pero uno de repente me llamó la atención porque tuve ninguna etiqueta ni nada. No presté mucha atención porque supuse que se olvidaron de poner la etiqueta. Bueno, entonces comencé a ver los episodios a partir de los primeros días pasaron y estaba de 5 cassettes, pero quería ver que no tenía ninguna etiqueta. Así que lo puse porque la curiosidad me estaba comiendo. Así que le di Play. Algo estaba mal, sólo delicadas fotos de brillo crepuscular parecía, entonces la tarjeta de título de animación flash vinieron "Dash es una persona enferma" Qué persona enferma que haría. Tablero aparece en el escenario (es claro que la única manera extrañamente fue dibujada, spike, el resto fueron dibujados de la forma tradicional de siempre, que me llamo atención poderosamente que Spike es el único ojo de otra manera), Spike entró en escena, pero Rainbow dash lo mira con tanto desprecio como pasa por. Spike va a la heladera para encontrar que tenía el cerebro y valor ofrecido. Pero esta tira de, no comerlo. Estaba empezando a asustarme. Segiudamente, Spike se ve saliendo de la cocina, ve el crepúsculo sobre la mesa y hace una sonrisa malévola, empuja como siempre, pero el tablero dice "la próxima será más dolorosa". La imagen será negra y cambia a la escena donde Twilight está durmiendo otra vez, pero esta vez fue la noche. Spike va a la cocina, abre un cajón y saca un cuchillo. Pero suena el teléfono. Así que el tablero se esconde detrás de una pared de la cocina. Nunca había visto al otro lado de la cocina donde se oculta el tablero es más, nunca fue visto en la caricarura, no había nada inusual, acaban de fotografía cajas que vio Spike pequeñas y mucho más. Luego los extremos episodio ahora estoy con los psicólogos, porque de todos modos seguiré siendo un fiel seguidor de Rainbow dash y no permitiré que un loco quiere arruinar mi infancia haciendo una versión tan distorsionada de esta gran caricatura... Adiós...